Love In Training
by Velmaneuwirth
Summary: This is not a Cheers fic as such, but it does include 2 of it's characters,(Frasier and Lilith) so I decided to upload it here. I started this a long time ago, and it's all explained in the authors notes.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Okay, what to say about this fic?....uummmmmmm... I started this a LONG time ago. And never finished it, and in the words of a good friend of mine, "Fics are for reading". So I figured I'd upload it as it is and maybe if I get a few reviews it'll promt me to write more. All I can say is, 'It's not the best of fics. But the idea was there.' lol This is only the first chapter and I do have 9 done already, but I'll probably upload them weekly. lol  
Enjoy :-)  
  
  
"And just where do you think you've been for the past 2 hours Lilith Sternin?!" Questioned my mother's voice, as walked through the front door.  
  
"I was at Ellinorre's house. We did our homework together." It was the truth, but somehow I knew my mother wouldn't believe me.  
  
"Well….." She said with a sly look of disbelief. "Call me next time. I was worried sick. What if something had happened to you?!"  
  
"Mom, I'm 25. I can take care of myself."  
  
"You only think you can! You don't know what it's like out there Lilith."  
  
"Because you never let me learn!" I shouted as I ran upstairs to my room, and slammed the door.  
  
My mother had always been, shall we say, overprotective when it came to me. Ever since my father ran out on us when I was small, she'd felt that she needed to protect me from the world. Especially the male population, I knew she thought that I was out with a guy. Why couldn't she trust me? I knew I could always move out, I was old enough after all, but I didn't have the money to get my own place, and put myself through my last year of medical school. So for the time being, I'd just have to bare it…. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried to see things from my mother's point of view, I couldn't allow her to run my life anymore. I was going to need some help.   
  
I sat down on my bed, reached over towards the phone, and dialled Ellinorre's number. Ellinorre was my best friend, my mother didn't really approve of me, in her words, "Fraternising with that little harlot." Ellinorre had had many boyfriends yes, but I still didn't like my mother talking about her in that way. I never did quite understand her attraction to most of her boyfriends? They were all gorgeous by normal standards, but I didn't find myself attracted to men all that often. I had had a couple boyfriends before; of course my mother knew nothing about them. But no one I really connected with, I was looking for someone clever and mature, whereas these were just… boys.  
  
"Hello." Came a cheery voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ellinorre…"  
  
"Lilith…? Why are you calling? You were just over here."  
  
"I know, but my mother blew up at me as soon as I got in the door."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Uh-huh. What am I going to do Ellie? I can't stand it anymore."  
  
"Well, have you thought about getting professional help?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't mean that as an insult. I just mean that maybe you could find someone to help you deal with it?… Like a psychiatrist?"  
  
"Ellie. We're on a psychology course. We're planning on becoming psychiatrists. Why would I need one?"  
  
"I know. But maybe you just need someone neutral to the situation to give you an opinion?"  
  
"Well…. I suppose it couldn't hurt?"  
  
"That's the spirit. You never know, it could help."  
  
"Thanks Ellie."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Lilith! Who are you talking to up there?!" Bellowed my mother's voice from downstairs.  
  
"Sorry, Ellie. I have to go."  
  
"That's ok. See you tomorrow at the café, normal time?" Ellinorre and I had a standing engagement every Saturday afternoon, we'd meet up at a little café near her house just to talk and get away from the world.  
  
"Sure. I'll find a psychiatric clinic first thing in the morning, I can't wait any longer, I have to sort this out."  
  
"Okay. Goodbye Lilith."  
  
"Goodbye Ellie."  
  
"Lilith!!" Came my mother's voice again.  
  
"No one mother, I was just reading aloud!"   
  
"School books I hope?! Not one of those romantic novels you get so wrapped up in? That doesn't happen in real life you know?! Men only want one thing, they aren't capable of love!"  
  
"Yes mother!" I answered, as I slumped my head down onto my pillow, and reached for the book I had hidden behind my dresser. "Whatever you say mother." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr Truman."  
  
"Ah, young Dr Crane."   
  
"You asked to see me?"  
  
"Yes, please sit down. I thought that it would be beneficial to you if I gave you a report on your progress here."  
  
Oh no, I thought to myself. This only could be good or bad. I had been interning at the psychiatric practice of 'Truman, Jones and O'Connor' for quite a few moths now, since I graduated from medical school. I thought it would prove to a valuable experience if I was planning to open up my own practice later in life.   
  
"I feel it is my duty to inform you that based on your tremendous efforts here, the partners' are currently considering you for a permanent position on our staff."   
  
I tried to mask my delight in order to appear the mature professional. But it was to no avail. "Oh, thank you Dr Truman!"  
  
"Hold on now Dr Crane. It isn't final yet. I just said that they're considering you for a position."  
  
"Oh, I completely understand."  
  
"Having said that. Another reason I called you in here was to tell you that even though you are not officially a member of staff here. We have decided to give you your own office anyway. So that'll you'll have a private place to study, instead of working in the reception area as you have been."   
  
"Oh, thank you so much Dr Truman. I really appreciate that." I responded with a grin.   
  
He smiled as he noticed my excitement, and reached down into his desk drawer. "Here you go." He said as he handed me a key-ring with the key to my new office, a key to the building, and another key -obviously for a filing cabinet-attached to it. "It's the office at the end of the hall, I know it's small, but it's all we have."  
  
"That's ok. It's perfect."   
  
  
As I wiggled the key in the lock, I gave the door a sharp thump with my elbow. Just as I did so, I literally fell into my new office. It was a small room, which contained only a desk, with two chairs either side, a couch, and a big shelving unit to store books on. But it was certainly enough for me.   
  
I had asked if I could take the afternoon off to go back to my apartment and collect my books and some things to finish decorating my office. And now all I could think about was how professional my degrees were going to look on the far wall. So I locked up my office, and headed home.  
  
  
"Hey, Andy! You'll never guess what?!" I called out to my roommate as I walked through the door of our apartment.   
  
"Fras! What are you doing home? Don't come in, I'm trying to study!"   
  
"Sorry, I just had to tell someone…" I continued, as proceeded to walk into his room.  
  
"Hey!! Don't you ever knock!" he exclaimed, as he tried to conceal his naked buns from me with the small piece of bedspread he had to himself, as the rest was taken up by a giggling figure hiding beside him.   
  
"Studying huh?" I replied nonchalantly.   
  
"Fras!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm leaving. I just came back to pick up a few things for the new office I've just been given."  
  
"Well, congratulations." He said in a frustrated tone. "You can tell me all about it later. But for now, a little privacy…please."   
  
"Okay. See you later."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." added the small giggling voice, of the anonymous girl, Andy was hiding.  
  
  
Andy had been my best friend ever since I started medical school. He was taking an extra year to study to become a M.D. Hence the 'I'm studying, don't come in.' excuse.   
  
I had caught him several times with one of his many girlfriends. After the first year I stopped making an effort to remember their names, as they changed so often. I could never go through girls the way Andy did. I didn't see how he could just date someone that he didn't see a future with. I was more interested in finding someone I could love, who would love me back. But all of the relationships I had seen a future in, had eventually fizzled out, it either didn't feel right, or it was impossible to have an intelligent conversation. People would tell me I was to old for my years, but I preferred to think of myself as cultured. And I was looking for someone equally as cultured to share my life with. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ummmmm.... Not much to say really. This is chapter 3. lol :-)  
  
  
"Truman, Jones and O'Connor: Psychiatric practice." This was the place. I still wasn't sure exactly what I was going to say when I got in there. But I had to do something, my mother was driving me mad.  
  
As I walked into the foyer, I heard a woman's voice behind me.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
I turned to find a middle-aged blonde woman sitting at a desk. Obviously a receptionist.  
  
"Uh, yes. Um… excuse me, I've never done this before. I don't really know what I'm asking for?"  
  
"That's okay." She answered. "First of all, do you have any preferences as to which therapist you would like to see?"  
  
"Um, it doesn't really matter."  
  
"Which day would you like to make an appointment for?"  
  
"Well, I'm a student. So weekend's would be best."  
  
"Okay… We have an opening with Dr O'Connor tomorrow at 2?!  
  
"That'll be fine."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Lilith Sternin."  
  
"Alright. And how will you be paying?"  
  
"Paying?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
Oh my God. I'd totally forgotten I'd have to pay!  
  
"Um. I'm sorry. But I'll have to cancel that appointment, I…" I didn't know how to say it." I…I can't pay. I'm sorry, but my only job is babysitting for my mother's friend every now and again. I don't earn enough to see it though."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I really am sorry about this." I said, as I started to walk out. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, before I embarrassed myself further.   
  
"Um, Miss Sternin! Wait! I might be able to help you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Um, you could see Dr Crane?"  
  
"Dr Crane?"  
  
"Yes. He's a young Doctor-around your age; he's been interning here for the past few months. It would be good for him to have his own case study. He's fully qualified, but as he's interning, he's not actually allowed to charge you anything."  
  
This could work out. "Well that's wonderful."  
  
"Because he's not officially a member of staff here, I don't have a record of when he's available. But if you'd like to follow that corridor all the way to the end, he should be in his office."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As I walked down the long corridor, I read the names on the doors. Dr A. Truman, Dr D. O'Connor, and Dr F. Jones. Then I came to an un-marked door at the bottom of the corridor, and knocked lightly.   
  
"Come in." Said a smooth deep voice from inside.  
  
As I walked in, I was met by the site of a tall handsome man, with dark blonde hair and mesmerising blue eyes. He had rolled up the sleeves on his light blue shirt to reveal his muscular arms, as he stacked books onto a shelf.   
  
"Dr Crane?" 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ummmmm....... Ya seem to like it, so here it is. lol :-)  
  
  
"Yes", I answered, as I stacked the last book onto my self.   
  
I turned to face the most gorgeous big brown eyes I have ever seen. It was a young woman-around my age, wearing a smart black dress cut just above the knee. She had her hair pulled back in quite a tight bun, but this didn't mask her beauty. At least, not to me.  
  
"Uh...C-Can I help you?"  
  
"Well, I was told to come and find you, because I came here hoping to make an appointment, but then I realised that I can't afford to pay. So the receptionist said that as you're interning you might be able to help me?"  
  
"Well I can try. It'll be nice to have my own patient, instead of studying other people's notes." She seemed nervous. "This is your first time seeing a therapist isn't it?" I questioned.   
  
"Is it that obvious? I don't really know why I'm here. I'm studying Psychology at the moment, along with my M.D. So you'd think I'd be able to help myself?"   
  
"Sometimes it's harder to work out what's going on in your own head, than it is in others." I said, hopping this would comfort her somewhat. "Um, would you like to sit down? Miss…?"  
  
"Sternin. Lilith Sternin." Lilith Sternin… I liked it, it was a beautiful name, and at the same time- professional.   
  
"So. You're studying to become a psychiatrist, and an M.D?"   
  
"Yes. I'm also hoping to become a research scientist. I'd like to study animal behaviour patterns."   
  
Wow! This woman was beautiful and very smart! "So you're hoping to become a doctor, in every sense of the word?" I said jovially.   
  
"Yes." She answered with a slight nervous giggle.   
  
"Well, I assure you I'll do my best to help you Miss Sternin."  
  
"Thank you Dr Crane."  
  
"Please, call me Frasier. As I'm not charging you anything I don't see the need to be so formal."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, call me Lilith."  
  
"So, Lilith. Would you like to start now, or make an appointment?"  
  
"Well, I have to meet a friend in about 10 minutes, so I'll have to make an appointment. But can it be as soon as possible, I really need some help with this?"  
  
"Of course. Well, you're my only patient, so really anytime you like, I'm free?"  
  
"In that case, sometime tomorrow?"  
  
"How about 10 tomorrow morning?"   
  
"That'll be fine. Thank you Dr-Frasier." She said, as she offered me her hand.  
  
"Glad to be of assistance." I replied. As I shook her soft delicate hand, I felt a sudden warm shiver throughout my body. She must have felt it too, because in that split second our eyes met, and neither of us motioned to break apart for quite some time. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not a huge chapter, but a chapter all the same. ;-)  
  
  
As I sat there at a table outside the café, I told Ellinorre all about the events of this morning.   
  
"And then I made an appointment to see Frasier tomorrow…."  
  
"Wait a minute… Frasier?"  
  
"Dr Crane."  
  
"Ooh, on first name terms already are we?" She said with a certain smirk on her face.  
  
"Yes, well." I said feeling slightly embarrassed, for what I don't know. But I obviously didn't hide it very well…  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"No!" Hello denial. "Of course not!"  
  
"Yes you do! You've got that same look on your face you get when you've just read the happy ending to one of those romance novels you love so much."  
  
"You sound like my mother."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Well… He does have a certain charm." I admitted.  
  
"Come on Lilith!" Ellinorre insisted, with wide eyes. "Spill. I'm your best friend. You have to tell me! I tell you about the guys I like."  
  
"Yes, all 160 of them." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I heard that!….. Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"Alright. Just to shut you up."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Where do I start?! "…. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Fras." Andy greeted me as he sat on the couch when I got home from work.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I answered, unaware of anything 'up' with me? I was fine. More than fine.  
  
"Look at yourself. You've got big grin on your face…. You met a girl, didn't you?!"  
  
I couldn't keep it in. "Yes I did."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Pretty! Pretty's an' understatement! She's gorgeous! She's smart!…"  
  
"So you've finally got a woman, huh?"  
  
"What do you mean? Finally?! I've had plenty of girlfriends."  
  
"Maybe, but not for a long time."  
  
"True. But anyway, I'm not dating her."  
  
"You're not? It seems to me you really like this girl, and you didn't ask her out?!…"  
  
"I couldn't. She came to me for help, as a doctor. She's a new patient."  
  
"Oh." Andy's face dropped. As did my spirits.  
  
"I'm sorry Fras. Isn't there anything you can do about it?"   
  
"Like what?" I questioned, as I joined him on the couch.  
  
"Well…. Can't you explain to her that you'd like to see her, not as a patient, and that the only way to do that is to refer her to one of the other Doctors'?" Andy looked pleased with his 'fantastic' idea.  
  
"I don't have to explain psychiatric ethics to her. She's studying Psychology. "  
  
"Well there you go. She'll understand."  
  
"That's all well and good Andy, but I'm treating her for free."  
  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
  
"She can't afford to pay for therapy as she's studying for three degrees. One of which is her MD. Maybe she's in your class?"  
  
"Maybe. What's her name?"  
  
"Lilith Sternin."  
  
"Sternin…." Andy looked thoughtful. "Oh! She has dark hair right? Always pulled back?"  
  
"Well, it was pulled back today. But what does that have to do with..?"  
  
"I've never seen her with it down!" He replied. "Which is a good thing for me as I sit behind her, and that means I can copy her notes without her hair restricting my view."   
  
"Andy!"   
  
"I'm just kidding. I've only copied her a few times." He chuckled. "Seriously. She's a smart girl, she's exactly what you've been looking for. And as your friend, I'd really like to see you happy. So you ever need any help..?"  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll just find out why she needs my help tomorrow, and if it's a small problem, I can treat her then ask her out later." I suggested.   
  
"Maybe that's the best way to go." 


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked into the main reception area of the clinic I turned to check my appearance in the big mirror they had hung for decoration. I had woken up this morning with less than half an hour to get ready, before I had to be at the clinic to see Frasier, and so I didn't have time to put my hair up…  
  
"Miss Sternin?" Came the receptionists' voice. "So, it seems Dr Crane was able to help you?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you for recommending him."  
  
"That's quite all right. For future reference, he has no other real patients, so every time that you come in, there's no need to wait until he's ready, you can just walk straight in."   
  
"Thank you very much." I answered, as I proceeded to walk to Frasier's office. When I reached his door, I stopped to compose myself before I knocked. Ellinorre was right. I did like him.  
  
"Come in Lilith." I heard his gorgeous voice through the door. He obviously remembered that I had made an appointment, and so he knew it was me. But what really touched me was that he remembered my name, we'd only met for the first time for 10 minuets yesterday, and he had made an effort to remember.  
  
As I walked in Frasier rose from his chair to greet me. "Hello, Lilith. How are you today?" He gestured for me to sit down.  
  
"Apart from seeing a therapist, I'm fine I suppose."   
  
"You're still nervous aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." I admitted. "I just feel kind of silly being here, what with studying psychology and all. Plus I'm not sure if you'll take me seriously when you find out what my problem is."  
  
He got up from his chair and sat on the corner of the desk nearest me, in order to comfort me. "Lilith, I'm a professional, of course I'll take you seriously. And there's no shame in being here."   
  
I looked at my feet slightly embarrassed. "Thank you."  
  
******************************   
  
As she lifted her head to look at me, my eyes met hers. I knew I didn't really know this woman, but already she was all I could think about. Her hair was down today, in beautiful flowing raven curls. She took my breath away.   
  
"Would you like to lay on the couch, and we can get started?"   
  
"Excuse me?!" She answered in shock. Maybe I should have worded that better.  
  
"Start the session? You don't have to lay on the couch, it's just that some patients find it relaxes them more, than sitting in a chair."  
  
"Oh, you mean...?" She replied in embarrassment. I suppressed my urge to laugh, as I realised she had noticed my incorrectly worded sentence.   
  
She proceeded to position herself on my leather couch, as I moved a chair in order to be nearer to her as we talked. "In your own time." I instructed.  
  
"Well…It's my Mother. But before I start I'd just like to say that this may seem like a common problem-a daughter getting annoyed with her overbearing mother. But it feels like more than that to me, otherwise I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Of course."  
  
She took a deep breath in order to calm herself, and then continued. "I suppose it all started when my father ran out on us… 


	8. Chapter 8

"So, let's re-cap." Frasier said as I finished explaining my problem to him. "You're having trouble with your Mother being overbearing. You believe she's worried about you because she doesn't want you to get hurt the way she was by your father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, she's not just 'overbearing' in the terms of any mother concerned about her child. You feel she is irrational with concern to keeping you away from the world?"  
  
"That's correct." As he continued to read through his notes, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't quite understand the feeling I got when I was near him; I'd never felt like this about anybody before.  
  
"You've stated that you have already thought through the option of moving out of her house into your own place. But you've concluded that you don't have enough money to pay full rent as well as carry on your education. And so in order to learn how to better cope with your situation your best friend suggested that you should see a therapist?"  
  
"Yes. I've tried everything. Although I don't really see what you could do to help, this seemed to be my last and only option." I explained.  
  
"That's okay. I promise I'll do my best to help you." He looked thoughtful. "Although it is a complicated case with regard to what advice I can give you." He looked into my eyes and flashed the most mesmerising smile. "I'll have to think about this one." He chuckled.  
  
I couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Frasier." My eyes wandered towards my watch. "Oh, look at the time! I've been here for two and a half hours!"   
  
"Really?!" Frasier replied with astonishment. "I don't know about you, but that went rather quickly?"   
  
"Yes, yes it did. Well, um… I suppose I should make another appointment?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes. As you already know, I'm free anytime it's convenient for you."  
  
"Well, I have school all week. But I'd really like to see you again-I mean…….as a therapist." Don't be foolish Lilith, of course he knows you meant as a therapist! "Um…I suppose I could ask Ellinorre to cover for me, and come in around 5:30 after school? She can tell my mother that I'm studying with her, we usually study together, so it shouldn't seem suspicious. Except… She's covering for me today, so in order not to overload her, I'll have to say Tuesday?  
  
"Okay. 5:30 Tuesday it is." He responded as he stood up to see me out.   
  
"Perfect." As I got up from the couch, he placed his hand on the small of my back while he motioned towards the door. His touch felt so warm, I actually felt a pang of disappointment when he removed it.   
  
"I'll see you Tuesday Lilith."  
  
"See you Tuesday Frasier." 


End file.
